


Underwater (comics) - Chapter 3

by SofieGreen



Series: Comic Underwater [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Angst, Demon/robot sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oni Genji Shimada, Robodick, Rough Sex, Sanzang Zenyatta, Semi-Public Sex, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieGreen/pseuds/SofieGreen
Summary: Genji saves Sanzang from the sinking car. What goals does he pursue, and what does he want from the robot?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot comic. Please read the previous chapters before reading:  
> [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906323/chapters/39717411)  
> [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921170/chapters/39755694)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for such a long delay! If you follow my twitter, then you know why it happened.  
> Thanks for reading!  
>   
> UPD: comic closes indefinitely, sorry.


End file.
